Masquerade Ball
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: Taking place in Sixteenth Century Venice,  Name  discovers that she rather enjoys Belphegor's company. ;P AU. PWP. BelphegorxReader


**So basically, this is your guide to this story (in case you've never seen one of these before):**

**[Name] – You enter your name in this space.**

**[Surname] – You enter your surname (last name) in this space.**

**[e/c] s– You enter your eye color in this space.**

**[h/c] – You enter your hair color in this space.**

**[Father's Name] – You enter your father's name in this space. **

**Words:**

**Perfetto – Perfect**

**Sbalorditivo – Astounding**

**Basta lascaire, Adelaide – Just leave, Adelaide**

**Masquerade Ball**

_Never had he wanted something __so much__. As he watched the woman walk down the street, [h/c] hair trailing in the breeze, he was sure of one thing: He would make her his._

Sixteenth Century Venice was a sight to behold; mainly, in [Name's] opinion, the Grand Canal. She didn't dare put any part of her body in (who knows what's floating down there?), but simply looking at it as the sun shone off of it was good enough.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it [Name?]" Adelaide – one of her closest friends – inquired from beside her. They'd decided to take a walk along the Canal during the planning for the Masquerade Ball Adelaide's father – the prestigious Alfonso Foscaldi – was planning.

"Indeed." She murmured. Something about today just felt…off. "Although, it seems like it'll rain." Adelaide lifted her shoulders in a delicate manner. It was all about etiquette with that girl. Always trying to seem more lady-like than she actually was.

Well, it was that way with everyone. [Name] was slightly different, however. She'd like nothing more than to wear a pair of trousers and run around like a boy.

But sadly, being a [Surname] meant that one _definitely_ couldn't do that. As they walked, her eyes fell upon a welcome sight – Belphegor. She'd met him at one of her father's events. He was, apparently, a very prestigious person – a prince from one of the smaller countries.

"Good morning, ladies. Ushishishi~"

"Morning, Belphegor." Adelaide batted her eyelashes at him. It was no big secret that she lusted after him – intensely. She was always talking about how fine he was, about how _she'd_ be the one to discover the color of his eyes. "Will you be at the Masquerade Ball my father is hosting?" She asked.

[Name] glared down at her lavish golden skirts, slightly jealous. She too – even though she'd never admit it – wanted Belphegor. Something about him was just so…dangerous. So exhilarating.

Obviously, neither [Name] nor Adelaide knew about Belphegor's "hobby."

"Ushishishi~, of course I will Principessa." Adelaide smiled happily and motioned for the two to continue their walk.

[Name] decided not to say a word to him as she walked past, but a rough hand grabbed onto her petite wrist, pulling her back.

"It's rude not to say 'Good morning' to someone of higher status than you, [Name]." She became rigid upon how he said her name with such familiarity.

"Excuse me, _Signore_, but you must release me."

"I think not. Ushishishi~" [Name] tried to pull her wrist away from him, but his grip just grew tighter. "I'll release you when you say 'Good morning.'"

"Good morning, Belphegor." She hissed. Belphegor's wide smile just got huger.

"Ah Principessa, you never cease to amaze me."

"[Name]? Are you coming or not?" Adelaide called. [Name] shot one last glare at Belphegor before pulling her wrist out of his grasp and walking hurriedly back to Adelaide.

"You two seem awful chummy." Adelaide grumbled. [Name] sighed.

"He's merely a nuisance to me, Adelaide. Nothing more. I wouldn't dare get in the way of your 'To-Be Marriage'." She couldn't help that she sounded a bit bitter.

[Name] was stunning in her Masquerade dress. Pearls hung from thin strings all around her, clanking together and swaying as she moved. The skirt of her dress was a mute aqua. The bodice was a stunning pink, matching her pink, feathered mask. The ruffles on the back of the skirt were also pink.

Needless to say, [Name] had no clue who anyone was – she didn't even know what her father looked like, let alone Adelaide.

Or Belphegor.

[Name] stood off to the side, watching the dancers with interest. The way they danced was beautiful. Flowing and circling in groups, eyes locked passionately, laughing and having—

"Would you like to dance? Ushishishi~" She blushed immediately – she'd know that laugh anywhere. Sadly, her mask only covered her eyes, enunciating the blush for the waiting man. He laughed once more in that infuriatingly interesting way.

"I don't know if I should be dancing with you."

"That's no way to talk to a prince. Ushishishi…."

"Forgive me. I didn't know who you were." A blatant lie, but oh well.

"Well then I command you to dance with me, seeing as you now know." He laughed once more and she sighed. She was still blushing as he led her over to the others.

As they danced and circled, [Name] found that she enjoyed dancing with this particular man _immensely_. She'd giggle like a small child once again and, as his arms wrapped around her, blush and secretly wish that he'd squeeze tighter.

"What should I be calling you for tonight, _Signore_?"

"Ushishishi~ call me Prince the Ripper." Well. That was certainly…odd. But if that's what her partner wished to be called, so be it. "And what should I be calling you, Principessa?"

"That'll work just fine, Prince the Ripper." His arms squeezed tighter around her, as did the hand that gripped hers.

"I find that I much enjoy your company." Prince the Ripper confessed. [Name] giggled once again. There was more silence as they danced. When the song ended, they separated and clapped for the orchestra, showing their appreciation for the song.

Another one began.

"What do you say we…cut the ball short, Principessa?" Prince the Ripper's toothy smile just got toothier. "Dancing pales in comparison to what…I have planned."

[Name] blushed in understanding and coughed into her hand. "Excuse me, _Signore_. That's not really something you should be saying to a lady. We are not wed so I cannot-."

"Ushishishi~ I didn't think you were like all the other conventional ladies, Principessa." Some part of [Name] really, truly wanted to go with the man. She would like nothing more than leaving, following him to where he wanted to take her, and doing whatever he willed.

Some part of her _craved_ exactly that.

But she was a [Surname], and that wasn't socially acceptable….

…Since when had she _wanted_ to be socially acceptable?

Before she could stop herself, [Name] grabbed Prince the Ripper's hand and pulled him out of the crowd. She was gawked at, but what did she care? "Ushishishi, changed your mind, Principessa?" [Name] said nothing, just led him up the grand staircase, then up more, then up more.

She knew this particular place like the back of her hand. Her father always held events here.

When she found the room she was looking for, her hands were shaking. She released Prince the Ripper (she'd not call him Belphegor until his mask was on the floor) and fumbled with the knob. As it turned, she peeked inside, seeing if there was anyone there.

No one.

The room was grandeur in stature. There were desks from Asia, as well as a screen. There were plush armchairs and beautifully decorated coffee tables. Prince the Ripper laughed once more. "A bit flashy, but I like it. Fit for a prince and his Principessa." [Name] blushed and cleared her throat.

"Behind the screen, I think." She walked slowly to it, trying to control the tremors that were wracking her body. What was she so nervous about? Her mother had told her that it would come naturally to her…when she finally has intercourse with her husband.

_I'm not married to him…._ [Name] squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to rub them. She was wearing rouge and all kinds of different paints – she didn't want to spread anything. Arms wrapped around her, and her shaking stilled.

"Principessa…[Name]…everything will be okay. Ushishishi~" Hands reached up her skirts to pull down her undergarments.

"W-Wait! Maybe I don't want to do this after-!" She was silenced by an earth-shattering kiss. Her body reacted in a way [Name] didn't think could be possible. Her hands grabbed his face and she kissed him back. His tongue found its way into her mouth, urging her own to dance with it. She complied and their tongues brushed together.

Electricity shot down [Name's] spine. She began to unbutton his jacket, her fingers shaking in their eagerness to brush along his skin. Belphegor laughed once more. "You're going to have to help me put the dress back on. It has to be _perfect_." [Name] warned as his hands made their way to the strings at the back of her dress.

"You'll find that, being a genius, I can handle petty things such as _dresses_." [Name] simply giggled. And began to push his jacket off. He refrained from releasing the strings just long enough for her to get his jacket off, then with one deft pull, they undone. He unlaced them and shucked the first layer. It landed on the ground with a slight rustle.

"How many damned layers do you wear?" He demanded. [Name] just laughed one more and removed her mask, threw it to the ground, then did the same to Belphegor's.

His hair (which had been covering the mask completely…what was the point?) remained in place. [Name] didn't have the heart to look into his eyes. If they were such a wonderfully kept secret, it wasn't her place to do such things.

Their lips met once more in a passionate kiss. She moaned as his tongue massaged her own, which caused Belphegor's lips to turn upward.

"You're beautiful, Principessa." He whispered as he shucked more layers of her dress.

"_Gratzie_."

To [Name], it took no time at all to lose all her layers. She stood stark naked in front of him, arms wrapped around her chest, while Belphegor admired her. She was blushing as his hands pushed her arms away and cupped her breasts before his lips met hers.

"_**Perfetto**_." He whispered into her ear. [Name]'s blush grew darker.

"C-Come, help me take off your clothes. I do not wish to be the only one naked."

"Ushishishi~ of course!" Together they removed his vest, his shirt, then his shoes, and his pants. As he stood naked in front of her, [Name] couldn't help but admire _him_ as well, just as he had done her.

"_**Sbalorditivo**_." He laughed and embraced her. He gently lowered her to the ground, so that they were both sitting. He pulled her over to sit on his lap, legs on either side of him. He ran a hand through her pretty [h/c] locks, raising them to his nose to smell them.

"You smell beautiful as well." He murmured. [Name] giggled and hugged herself to him. Her nipples brushed his chest and she pulled back like he'd zapped her, cupping her breasts in her hands in a shocked/defensive manner. He laughed.

"I take it this is your first time."

"Do you think me some cheap whore who sleeps around with everyone?" Belphegor shook his head.

"Of course not. You're far too elegant." He removed her hands from her chest and placed his lips around one of the nubs. [Name] gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he sucked on it, teasing its partner with his index finger and thumb. Different feelings flowed through [Name] – most of them going straight to her lower region. She squeezed her thighs shut, afraid of what would happen next.

Belphegor's free hand touched her left leg gently. He pulled back and looked (she assumed) into her eyes. "Don't worry, Principessa. I'll take care of you." [Name] remained that way for a few moments, before she finally spread her thighs again. One of his fingers ran along her sensitive folds, sending a shiver down her spine.

His fingers pushed past her folds to her clitoris, massaging it gently. [Name] gasped in surprise and shut her thighs again, closing his hand in.

"Ushishishi~ it'll be okay, [Name.]" She hid her head in the spot between his neck and shoulder, blushing in embarrassment. She was acting childish! She slowly spread her thighs, and Belphegor continued his ministrations.

[Name] bit back her moans as one finger entered her, then two. Belphegor clicked his tongue. "Don't deny me your pleasure, [Name.]"

"I-I-I don't know what I'm do—ah!" She didn't know what he did, but all of a sudden his fingers were much more pleasurable. Without thinking, she rocked on his fingers, trying to get them in deeper. Belphegor laughed and pulled his fingers out.

"Are you ready?" [Name], blushing, nodded. Belphegor grabbed her hips and guided her over his erect member. "It's going to hurt, Principessa." [Name] nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

She mounted him slowly, feeling full and swollen. Blood trickled down through her hair and along Belphegor's member as she whimpered in pain. His eyes took it in, and suddenly he started to laugh manically. [Name] stared at him with wide eyes.

There was a sharp pain on her leg. She looked down to see an intricately carved blade running along her leg, drawing more blood. [Name] gasped in horror.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" She cried. Belphegor just crashed his lips on hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to battle with her own. He was much rougher. The knife rose to her stomach and began to give her more burning kisses. "Belphegor – stop!" Belphegor just laughed and set the knife aside. He bent her over – still mounted on him – and lapped up the blood with his tongue. [Name] became even more horrified.

Was this a part of sex?

Hand shaking, she reached over for the knife and pressed it down on Belphegor's shoulder. He froze as his blood ran down his shoulder, running along the ridges of his stomach. More manic laughter. "The Prince has spilled his royal blood, shishishi!" He knocked [Name] over and crouched in front of her on hands in knees. He painfully left her, sending more blood. She whimpered in pain and one of her hands went to her crotch.

He knocked her hand away and replaced it with his tongue, lapping up the pink substance and then suckling on her clit. [Name] arched her back from the pleasure and bit her hand to keep the moan back.

He thrust his tongue in and out, ripping moan after moan from her. She felt like she was coming nearer and nearer to climax, and right when she was almost there…he stopped. She glared at him and he just laughed.

The knife ran along her stomach once again, drawing more blood. His tongue ran along the line, feeling more of his blood going south.

Without any warning he entered her once again. [Name] moaned in pain. His body was over hers, her nipples brushed against his chest, sending more electricity through her. His lips met hers and they kissed passionately as he slowly thrust in and out, not caring at all that it caused her pain.

[Name] was lost in the mixture of pain and pleasure. She wanted him to stop, but at the same time she wanted him to continue. She wanted him to ravage her, yet she wanted him to go away. "Be-Belphegor," She moaned as pleasure shot through her. Belphegor flipped them over so she was on top of him, panting and frozen from the pain.

She began to rock her hips as she held on to his shoulders, biting her lower lip. Belphegor held onto her breasts, his mouth a wide, toothy grin.

[Name] felt like she was going to explode. Any second, she was going to finish—

—The door opened. Belphegor's smile got wider while [Name's] eyes grew wide in horror. There was a sigh, followed by a feminine voice.

"Where the hell is she? First _he_ disappears…." It was Adelaide. Belphegor thrust into [Name] suddenly, and she had to bite her fist to keep the moan inside. What the fuck was he _doing_?

This was [Name's] favorite room – it made sense that Adelaide would come here searching for her. _Please God, don't let her look on the other side of the screen!_ [Name] sent up a silent prayer.

Belphegor thrust once more, and that was it for [Name.] She shuddered as her orgasm overtook her. She let out a keening moan and collapsed onto Belphegor. Shit!

A head popped around the screen, and through the mask one could see Adelaide's wide eyes. "What is going _on_ here?"

Belphegor grunted as he came. Adelaide's eyes grew wider. "Belphegor?"

"**Basta lascaire, Adelaide**!" Belphegor ordered. Adelaide, pale as a ghost, ran away, leaving the two of you to absorb what had just happened.

"Oh God, what if she says something?" [Name] cried. She pulled off of Belphegor and ran to the door. Sticking her head out, she called, "Adelaide! Come here, Adelaide!" Adelaide heard her, but didn't come, just ran down the hall. "Oh God! Oh God!"

[Name] didn't say a single word after that.

[Name] shuddered as she walked into her father's study. [Father's Name] was sitting in his beautiful red armchair, a letter in his fist. "_Padre_? You called for me?" [Father's Name] looked up from the letter and motioned for her to sit down on another of the plush armchairs. It was silent for a moment as he poured himself some wine.

"Someone has just asked for your hand in marriage." He finally announced. [Name's] [e/c] eyes widened in shock.

"What? Who, _Padre_?" He allowed a smile to creep up on his face.

"A young prince. A Belphegor." A hand went over her mouth.

"Belphegor?"

"_S__ì_. In fact, he's-." The door opened and a familiar blonde walked in, that toothy grin on his face.

"Hello, Principessa." That's when it sunk into [Name.]

She was going to marry _Belphegor_.

**The message in this story: Sex before marriage pays off. :P Yeah, whatever.**

**I went a little crazy with the Italian in this. I just love the language…xD I really hope you ladies (or maybe even guys!) enjoyed this, because I enjoyed writing it. I might have to do more Character x Reader stuff….**

**(Like maybe…Byakuran?)**

**If you want to request one, go ahead! I really, ****really**** enjoyed writing this.**

**Just send me a message. **


End file.
